


На колени

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Nurglites, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Я мог его убить. Мог убить Даравека прямо там. Я это знал.Он ухмыльнулся, и в щели его растянувшейся пасти показались почерневшие зубы.– На колени, – сказал он мне.И я опустился на колени. Они с жутковатым звоном ударились о пол из призрачной кости. Это была поза не воина, приносящего клятву службы, а раба перед господином. Я ощутил ошеломление братьев, но это было просто ничто в сравнении с моим собственным. (с) Аарон Демски-Боуден, "Черный Легион"
Relationships: Ezekyle Abaddon/Iskandar Khayon, Thagus Daravek/Iskandar Khayon
Kudos: 4





	На колени

_— Ты не можешь убить меня, — с омерзительной благожелательностью произнес он. — Ты мой, Хайон. Я вспорол тебе горло триста лет назад и вырвал из раны твою душу.  
«Ты лжешь, — я резанул его этими словами, будто ножом. — ЛЖЕШЬ».  
Он отвел их, не приложив ни малейшего усилия.  
— Мне не нужно лгать, маленький раб. Подумай о том, что узнал сегодня. Подумай о том, кому на самом деле служишь._

Он поманил меня, и я оказался рядом за несколько движений — не поднимаясь при этом с колен; ему было мало того унижения, что он уже доставил мне, а значит, и моему повелителю — он собирался сделать нечто большее. И я не мог сопротивляться ему — мне оставалось лишь бессильно наблюдать.  
Разумеется, я знал о тех слухах, что ходили среди группировок. О том, что Абаддон творит со своим ближним кругом за закрытыми дверьми, говорили многие, и предположения встречались самые невероятные. Некоторые вещи, о которых они говорили, были невозможны без применения высокоуровневой биомантии, некоторые — попросту абсурдны. Как я знал, Телемахон не любил такие разговоры и быстро прекращал их — обычно хватало одного удара его клинков, чтобы говоривший замолчал навеки. Сам я относился к этому много спокойнее — хотя бы потому, что часть из этих слухов была правдой.  
И Даравек это знал.  
Он подготовился к этому давно, судя по той простоте, с которой мои руки отстегнули переднюю часть доспеха. Обнаженная плоть показалась наружу. Запах был столь ужасающ, что я с трудом удержал рвотные позывы.  
— Хороший мальчик, — нежность в его голосе была омерзительна, и я рванулся изо всех сил, пытаясь выбраться из хватки его воли, ощущая всю гамму эмоций, что испытывали мои братья, наблюдавшие за этим. Омерзение. Стыд. Презрение. Жажду убийства.  
Даравек положил тяжелую ладонь на мои волосы, и я коснулся его плоти губами.  
Это ощущалось столь же отвратительно, как и выглядело, и даже полностью подчиняясь ему, я содрогнулся, когда осознал, с какой готовностью он реагирует на мои прикосновения. И все же остановить это было не в моих силах. Я слышал смешки и перешептывания, когда обхватил раздувшуюся, покрытую нарывами головку губами, прошелся языком, собирая выступившую жидкость — воинам Даравека забавно было смотреть на это унижение. Впрочем, я слышал и сочувственный шепот. Видимо, кто-то уже проходил через то же, что и я.  
Даравек чуть надавил, и я покорно подался вперед, вбирая в рот больше плоти. Грубая корка застывшей крови вперемешку с гноем неприятно царапала губы. Что ж, у меня не оставалось иного выбора. Я мог лишь надеяться, что он закончит достаточно быстро — но в случае с такими, как Даравек, надежда была пустым словом, не имеющим значения.  
— Хороший мальчик, — повторил он. Хотел бы я в тот момент сомкнуть зубы, пусть даже потом он свернул бы мне шею; сложно было бы придумать смерть нелепее, но я был готов и не на такое, лишь бы все это остановить. К сожалению, у меня не было такой возможности, и я продолжал. В конце концов мне удалось почти полностью вобрать крупный, налитый кровью член в рот; пришлось схватиться уцелевшей рукой за его бедро — для удобства. Я не сразу понял, что это было мое собственное движение, но прежде чем я попытался сделать что-то еще — хотя бы потянуться к ножу на его поясе — Даравек снова перехватил контроль.  
И что было хуже всего — я ощутил, как возбуждение охватывает и меня. Горькое, болезненное, оно наполняло меня всего, и тело реагировало на него соответственно. Если бы только у меня была вторая рука, если бы у меня была возможность снять пластину доспеха — я был уверен, что я бы это сделал, лишь бы получить возможность коснуться себя.  
А затем я осознал, что это возбуждение принадлежит не только мне. Стоило лишь немного отстраниться от действий тела — омерзительно было осознавать, как я ритмично двигаю головой, подчиняясь направляющей руке Даравека, лаская губами покрытый струпьями член — и стало понятно, что не только Даравек наслаждается моими действиями.  
Я был готов убить Телемахона за то, насколько он возбудился, глядя на мое унижение.  
Но что было хуже — так это то, что возбуждение это принадлежало не только Телемахону.  
Абаддон смотрел, не отводя глаза, и я предполагал, что выражение его лица не изменилось, оставшись все таким же равнодушным — но я ощущал бушующий внутри него вулкан чувств. Его возбуждало то, что меня использовали здесь и сейчас, на глазах у стольких астартес, не ведая ни стыда, ни стеснения, лишь удовольствие и осознание собственного превосходства.  
И, будь оно проклято, это возбуждение затрагивало и меня, и как же неудобен был сейчас доспех.  
Возможно, мне повезло, но все это продлилось не слишком долго. В какой-то момент Даравек толкнулся вперед — я ощутил резкую боль в щеке, когда уголок моего рта треснул — и излился; я почувствовал вкус его семени, и это было отвратительно.  
Мне пришлось проглотить все и слизать остатки с головки его члена. Лишь после этого Даравек позволил мне подняться, но моя радость была преждевременной. Он склонился ко мне, и я осознал, чего он хочет, лишь когда покрытые густой смрадной жижей губы накрыли мои в жутковатой пародии на ласку. Я ощущал, как его язык раздвигает мои губы, слизывает выступившую из ранки кровь, и что было хуже всего — я осознал, что я отвечаю на этот гротескный поцелуй.  
Только после этого он оттолкнул меня; я с большим трудом удержался на ногах, ощутив наконец, что я могу двигаться сам. Мое лицо было покрыто жидкостью, истекавшей из его рта, я сплюнул, и в слюне тоже была она. Её вкус, казалось, перебил даже вкус семени Даравека.  
— А теперь возвращайся к своему хозяину, маленький убийца, — благодушно позволил Даравек. Он уже вернул паховую пластину на место, и больше ничего не напоминало о моем унижении, кроме сгустка слюны на полу и грязи на моем лице.  
Но я знал, что этот момент не будет забыт никем из присутствовавших здесь.


End file.
